Molly Weasley
|Deatg = |Blood Status = Pure-blood |Other Names = |Family = Mr Prewett Arthur Weasley Bill Weasley Charlie Weasley Percy Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Ronald Weasley Ginny Weasley Fabian Prewett Gideon Prewett |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor |Occupation = |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Loyalty = Order of the Phoenix }}'Molly Weasley '(b. 30 October) was an English Pure-blood Witch. Molly was the matriarch of the Weasley family, wife of Arthur Weasley and the mother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Known for her motherly love and guidance, Molly welcomed Harry Potter to her home every year. Molly joined the Order of the Phoenix in the Second Wizarding War and fought at the Battle of Hogwarts where she defeated Bellatrix Lestrange while defending her daughter. Molly was grief-stricken at the death of one of her children, Fred. She would later watch her family grow, receiving twelve grandchildren, with one being named after her. Biography Early Life Peaceful years Arthur purchased a Ford Anglia at an unknown date and told Molly he wanted it for the collection of Muggle artefacts he had. However, she later found out that he had enchanted it and wrote a loophole in a law he wrote that enabled him to do that legally if he was not planning to use it. Every year for the festive holidays, Mrs Weasley made each of her children a jumper in their own colour. Helping Harry In the summer of 1991, Molly and Arthur brought new robes and an owl for Percy when he was made Prefect. On 1 September, she led her family through King's Cross to the Hogwarts Express, where she guided the very polite Harry Potter who had no idea of how to find the train. Harry would later watch Molly say goodbye to her four children leaving for Hogwarts. Fred and George told her the child she helped was Harry, and she immediately worried about about him being alone. Molly told Ginny not to try and find him, and warned Fred and George not to ask Harry whether he knew what Voldemort looked like. She said goodbye to them, telling them to stay out of trouble and look after Ron. She comforted Ginny who was sad she could not attend Hogwarts with them yet, and Molly waved when the train was leaving. Molly made lunch for every one of her children taking the train, but she never had much time to make them food and often forgot what they liked. In December 1991, Mr and Mrs Weasley went to spend the festive holidays in Romania where Charlie worked. Knitting Ron the maroon jumper that she made every year, she sent Harry one for the first time that year, an emerald green jumper when Ron told her that Harry was not expecting any presents. She sent him a large box of home-made fudge too. In June 1992, Mrs Weasley and Ginny picked Percy, Fred, George and Ron up from the platform. Ginny pointed at Harry and Mrs Weasley her it was rude to point. Harry thanked her for the gifts she sent. Mrs Weasley spoke to Vernon Dursley, asking whether he was Harry's family, but he simply said that he was in a way and then left. Summer 1992 During the summer of 1992, Ron told Mr and Mrs Weasley that he had wrote to Harry many times but he had not wrote back. Arthur found out through work that Harry Potter was sent an official warning from the Improper Use of Magic Office. He later informed the Weasley family of that, and he and Mrs Weasley agreed that if he had not wrote back by the next Friday, they would go and get him. However, Mrs Weasley woke up the next day to find that Fred, George and Ron had taken Arthur's Ford Anglia. They saw her in the garden looking angry when they got back (having saved Harry Potter from the Dursley family). Mrs Weasley shouted at everyone except Harry, and then cooked for him. Having asked Fred, George and Ron to de-gnome the garden, she told Arthur that they had taken the car (expecting him to get angry too) but he was intrigued and Mrs Weasley noted her annoyance at him. Ron and Harry left them arguing. Mrs Weasley was very kind to Harry, giving the love and affection he never had at home and trying to feed him and give him second servings. During a shopping trip to Diagon Alley, she was frantic when Harry went missing in the Floo Network until Rubeus Hagrid found him. Mr and Mrs Granger joined them and Mrs Weasley kept warning Arthur not to ask them lots of things about the Muggle world. Having collected funds from Gringotts, Mrs Weasley took Ginny to get second-hand school robes. Eventually, they went to Flourish and Blotts where their whole company had to go an hour later. Mrs Weasley was very excited to learn that Gilderoy Lockhart had a book signing that day. However during that time, Arthur and Lucius had a fight and knocked into a bookshelf. Mrs Weasley was very angry at Arthur and worried about what Lockhart thought about the scene he caused, but Fred told her that Lockhart thought it was good publicity. Then, she gave Arthur another warning when he wanted to ask Mr and Mrs Granger yet another thing about their world, and they headed back to The Burrow. 1991-1992 In Septemer 1992, the family were running late the day they had to get the train for the new school year. Arthur looked at the time when everyone was finally in the car and wanted to use the Invisibility Booster to fly it to King's Cross but Mrs Weasley would not let him do that in broad daylight. They then had to turn around three times and go back to The Burrow because Fred, George and Ginny forgot things. They eventually managed to get there in time, and Mrs Weasley and Ginny run through the wall to the platform together. However, when she and Arthur went back to the car, they would have found it missing because Harry and Ron had taken it to fly to school. It was saw by several Muggles and reported in the newspapers. Arthur then faced an investigation at work for illegally enchanting the car by using it. Upon heading about it from a letter sent by Dumbledore, she sent Ron a Howler to shout at him. Arthur was fined 50 galleons and an article was published in the newspapers. Reporters wanted to speak to Mr Weasley but he declined to comment. Mrs Weasley told reporters she would let the family ghoul out if they would not go. In May, Mrs Weasley was sent a letter by Percy telling her and Mr Weasley that Ginny was missing and a warning saying "HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS FOREVER" was found. They had to go up to the school, and spoke to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Ron eventually showed up, having saved Ginny. She and Mr Weasley embraced her and Dumbledore told everyone how Voldemort had enchanted Ginny, leaving her shocked. They then took Ginny to the Hospital Wing. Appearance Molly was said to be plump in shape, short in height and kind-faced. Character Mrs Weasley was a kind and thoughtful woman. Even though she had Arthur had very low wealth, she made an effort to try and make up for that through love, and she purchased a box of fudge and knitted a jumper for Harry when she found out he was not expecting presents. Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Characters Category:Witches